


Ghost of a Chance

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Ghostly Leonard is wandering the Waverider again.





	

Leonard Snart lounged in the doorway of Sara Lance’s room, watching the tiny blonde assassin toss and turn in restless slumber. So much beauty...and so much pain. It felt...right to be here. Familiar, somehow. At the same time, he had a nagging feeling that at some point, he’d made a mistake, or missed some chance. More than anything, he would have liked to stretch out beside her on that bunk, brush back that stray lock of hair that was tickling her face, and tease away those lines of tension. Anything to make her smile. 

Sara turned in her sleep, one hand flung out in his direction, and his name a sleepy whisper on her lips, but he flickered and vanished before she could open her eyes.


End file.
